Sleeping Beauty
by xSunnySideUp
Summary: ShimizuFuyuumi. "Who are you giving the chocolate to?" Hino grinned. "Ah! Could it be for the Seisou Academy's sleeping beauty?"


**Disclaimer: **La Corda D'oro does not belong to me.

**Summary:** ShimizuFuyuumi. "Who are you giving the chocolate to?" Hino grinned. "Ah! Could it be for the Seisou Academy's sleeping beauty?"

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty  
**By xSunnySideUp

On the far side of the music department, I sat beside him on the grass. He probably didn't know I was sitting right beside him, since he had fallen fast asleep. My presence didn't seem to bother his slumber either.

It was happening again. I was staring at his face.

I know it's rude to stare at people, especially when they are sleeping. But I just couldn't help it. Whenever I was with him I couldn't do anything but stare. He must think I'm such a creep...

I looked down at the package lying on the grass beside me. The chocolates had taken me all day yesterday to make, with the help of Kaho-senpai. I had anticipated this moment for days now, but now that the moment was actually happening, I had the sudden urges to just run away and go home.

_"Who are you giving the chocolate to?" Hino grinned. "Ah! Could it be for the Seisou Academy's sleeping beauty?"_

Sleeping beauty. I suppose that nickname suits him well, for he always seems to be sleeping. And he was beautiful too.

The very first time I saw him was in the spring of my high school freshman year. And since then I just never seemed to be able to get him off my mind. How could I forget the boy who sat four seats down from me and slept through the entire welcoming ceremony? I could agree that the opening ceremony was not one of the most exciting events ever, but to fall asleep through the entire thing?

It didn't take me long to find out who he was. Keiichi Shimizu- the famous freshman pretty boy in the next class. He had many fans in my class alone, and I guess I was also secretly one of his fans as well. Although I was... intrigued by him, I had never talked to him. Sometimes I'd see him napping during lunch breaks when I pass by his classroom, but that was the only interaction we had. Basically _no _interaction. He never noticed me, but I didn't care. I only watched from afar, and that was good enough for me. I wouldn't be able to trust my mouth if we ever got into a conversation.

It wasn't until the concours happened that he and I got on speaking terms. Well, I wouldn't really call it speaking terms since he and I rarely ever spoke. If he wasn't sleeping, I was stuttering. And if we weren't doing that, we were practicing our instruments.

He was even more good-looking close up, and I could feel myself being drawn in by his lucid, pale blue eyes framed by the longest lashes I had ever seen on a boy. His skin tone was almost as light as mine, and his unruly blonde hair seemed perfect in its own way. I myself had always felt self-conscience whenever I stood around him. The comparison of outer appearance just seemed too grand. All the other boys participating in the concours were big, tall, and sturdy. Whereas Keiichi Shimizu looked more feminine than I did.

It wasn't until the end of the concours that I could look past his face and for who he really was. Bottom line was that he wasn't just the pretty boy next door. He was a magnificent cello player- one who had twice the amount of confidence in his own music than I did. He could always understand what the composer wanted the song to express, and he carried out the message beautifully out of swift movements of his arm. His love for music engulfed me and he got me practicing longer and harder on my clarinet so I could meet up with his standards. His life was solely dedicated to music, and just that fact made me feel so overwhelmed by him.

It wasn't just his cello-playing that attracted me towards him, I guess. Maybe it was also the way he always slept during the day. He just seemed so innocent and hard-working- clearly he had been staying up all night playing the cello, resulting in his always drowsy attitude. Some people mistake his sleepy appearance for someone who is lazy and didn't care about music, but I know that is the complete opposite, and so did he.

Maybe it was all these things that made me realize I liked him. Or maybe I just admire him, I'm not too sure. I've never been in love before... how would I know what it feels like? It's embarrassing to ask people- even Kaho-senpai. I just don't feel sure of anything anymore. All I know is that when I hear him playing I wished he was playing for me. And when I saw him sleeping, I wish he'd dream about me. I-It's just so strange! Why would I think these thoughts?

"Fuyuumi-san?"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned my focus to the boy who had awakened from his slumber. How long had he been awake for? Maybe he knew I was there the entire time! Panic raced through my brain. What should I do now? What should I say? Should I even say anything? _Could _I say anything? I was completely paralyzed in fear.

"A-Afternoon Shimizu-kun..." I stammered after awhile, my ears getting hot.

"Afternoon," he replied politely in his quiet manner. "Are you done practicing for today, Fuyuumi-san?"

"U-Um y-yes... but I was um... looking for you."

He blinked at me with those sky colored eyes, and my brain just froze.

"I want to hear Fuyuumi-san play the clarinet," he suddenly mumbled randomly.

"E-Eh?"

"Fuyuumi-san's playing... I like it a lot," he played with a few blades of grass. "It always sounds very soft and caring. It's very different from my playing. I can fall asleep very peacefully whenever I hear you play..."

"O-oh," I managed to say.

I had to give the chocolates to him. I just had to. After all the work Kaho-senpai went through to teach me how to make it. I couldn't just chicken out now. It wouldn't be fair to Kaho-senpai.

"Shimizu-kun," I breathed deeply. "D-Did you know today's V-Valentine's Day?"

He looked up from the grass, and nodded twice slowly.

"W-Well... I... I-I..." I fumbled with my words. Oh, I knew I wouldn't be able to say it. I just knew it. I should just go home and eat the chocolates by myself. Just picturing myself eating the chocolates in the lonely kitchen almost brought tears to my eyes. Why couldn't I just give it to him? It wasn't a big deal for other girls... why me?

If I was Kaho-senpai, this would be no problem. I needed to be strong, like her. But somehow that goal seemed so far away right now.

Shimizu cocked his head to the side in slow motion, and I guess his eyes latched on to the package of chocolates that weren't very well hidden behind my back. "Are those... chocolates?"

Without saying anything, I only nodded my head vigorously, thrusting the package into his hands.

"Thank you... very much," he replied, taking one out and eating it. "It's yummy."

Relief washed over me as I watched him devour the entire bag's contents. His face did not show much emotion as usual, but I didn't care. He was eating my chocolates. The chocolates _I_ made. And he was eating them so quickly- he must've been hungry. Strange though, didn't he get chocolates from other girls?

That was when I noticed his schoolbag. Through the opened zipper I could see them.

Boxes and boxes of chocolates, no doubt from other girls that liked him.

He must've also saw them because he took one of the boxes out. "Fuyuumi-san, would you also like some chocolate?"

"H-Huh? U-Uh no... I can't take that. S-Someone else gave it to you..."

Someone else gave it to him. The words seemed to be sharp little knifes going up my throat and out of my lips. How many girls had given him chocolate? There must've been a lot. And they must've made better tasting chocolates too, or bought more expensive ones. My chocolates must taste terrible compared to what the other girls gave him. Why did I give him chocolate? Do I just enjoy to embarrassing myself?

"Shimizu-kun... you should eat the chocolates other girls gave you as well. They probably taste better..." I choked out.

He looked at me questioningly. "But I love the chocolates you made."

I openly stared at him.

"Your chocolates... they smell good," he pointed out. "That's why I woke up."

By now I was sure I was as red as a tomato. But what he said made me so happy at the same time. He woke up from his long sleep because of my chocolates. He told me himself that my chocolates were better than what the other girls gave him.

It dawned on me that I had never been confident in anything I ever did. Especially now with the chocolates. But Shimizu always had this special power to make me feel like I could win over anyone in the world. He always made me feel so much more secure about myself. It's kind of weird. It's like he makes me save myself from my own problems. He makes me feel so sure of myself.

I giggled silently as I left the sacred napping spot.

Seisou Academy's Sleeping Beauty didn't wake up from a true love's kiss.

He woke up from my chocolates.

And that, I was positive of.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Heh... first fanfiction for La Corda D'oro. I just think Shimizu and Fuyuumi look so cute together. But I had a hard time trying to stay in character for Shouko Fuyuumi, any feedback is appreciated!

**xSunnySideUp**


End file.
